Attract
by SilverWindDragon
Summary: Attract: If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. However, since humans aren't attracted to pokémon, it shouldn't affect them, right?


**Warning:** Rated M for sexual content and adult language/humor. Seriously, this story is very smutty.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or the Pokémon franchise.

 **Attract**

Attract: If it is the opposite gender of the user, the target becomes infatuated and less likely to attack. However, since humans aren't attracted to pokémon, it shouldn't affect them, right?

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth were very aware of their less-than-favorable reputation among their criminal organization. Constant failed attempts to outwit a small handful of children in order to steal one electric rodent isn't exactly something that earns awe and admiration from their peers. Therefore, being invited to a formal party was, initially, surprising. However, it immediately became obvious that their invitation wasn't for them to enjoy themselves.

The moment they entered the room at Team Rocket headquarters, a voice announced their arrival, "Ladies and gentlemen of Team Rocket, our entertainment has arrived!" Followed by cacophonous laughter. One member even threw a slice of cake at James, making an audible thud as it narrowly missed his face and hit the wall.

This humiliated and angered them. They had done a great deal of preparation for this party, making sure to look their best. Jessie wore a rich magenta colored dress that flowed to her left ankle, leaving her right leg bare. The sleeveless top showed off her cleavage generously and left her back and shoulders untouched. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun, lined with deep blue morning glories. Expensive jewelry adorned her neck, ears and wrists.

James was also dressed to impress, wearing a white tuxedo and pants. The tuxedo jacket had intricate gold embroidery lining the edges and the cuffs. His dress shirt was black, lined with the same gold color. A single red rose adorned the lapel.

Even Meowth had dressed himself in a small black tuxedo. His fur was combed until it was as soft as a kitten's. Meowth had given special attention to the coin atop his head. He had polished it to perfection until it shined like a star.

Hours of preparation for this party, seemingly gone to waste the moment they had entered the room. It took all of Jessie's will to keep her temper in check while James scanned the room, making sure nobody else was poised to throw food at him again.

"What do we do now, Jessie?" James whispered while watching a woman pluck a meatball from her plate of spaghetti. Luckily she didn't throw it.

Fighting down her rage, Jessie sighed, "I guess we'll just have to make the best of it."

"You don't think we should leave?"

"Hell no! I'm not giving in to this crowd of mankeys that easily. I didn't steal this dress for nothing." she retorted.

Meowth took a step out from behind Jame's leg, where he had been hiding. "Yeah, James. We ain't gonna bend over for these clowns." He said with as much conviction as he could muster. "Besides, I see some fish that I can't wait to get my claws on."

Turning their attention to the wide array of food, Jessie and James couldn't argue with Meowth. The selection looked beyond tempting. Meat, pasta, seafood, fruits, breads, sandwiches, savory and sweets were all displayed on several large tables. Looking at each other, they all nodded in a silent agreement. If they could get a free meal out of this party, they could tolerate the mocking. Or so they thought.

They were mocked constantly and eventually got separated. Meowth found himself surrounded by the pokémon of other Team Rocket members. They made fun of him for dressing and talking like a human and how he held his plate of food and ate it with a fork. "You're just jealous because I'm sophisticated." he announced proudly.

As all the pokémon laughed, a raticate responded. Meowth bared his claws angrily. "What!? I'm no freak, I'm extremely rare. You can't even say anything other than your own name!" The raticated turned around and wagged its butt at Meowth, it said something which made all the other pokémon laugh hysterically. Meowth dropped his plate in rage. "I'm a cat that can't catch a mouse!? I'll show you!" He shouted as he raised his claws to attack.

The raticate bolted from its spot. Meowth was about to give chase when his foot got caught on something. A machop had stuck its foot out and tripped Meowth. Meowth fell hard onto his face while the other pokémon laughed endlessly. Rubbing his now sore nose, Meowth looked up. The raticate got away, leaving Meowth seething with anger. The raticate was nowhere in sight. Meowth stormed out of the room, vowing revenge under his breath.

Jessie was little better off. She estimated that she must have punched at least four men by now. They swarmed her, flirting explicitly. "Come on," one of them had said while sliding his hand around her waist, "You should take whatever status boost you can get." Jessie promptly shoved a baked potato in his face.

This was the norm for Jessie's night so far. Some men tried to impress her with their accomplishments. Some tried to bribe her with money. A few tried to offer her suspicious looking drinks. Many of them didn't even try to hide the fact that they were staring at her breasts. Glances and admiration were one thing, she got those all the time, but these men were treating her like a common whore. No manners, no common sense and no respect, not even for her personal space.

A few punches and bloody noses later, most of them kept their distance. Very few were brave enough to get close now. A man with golden hair stepped forward. He was handsome, she gave him that, but the smug look on his face gave her the impression that he was the spoiled rich type and his outfit all but confirmed it. Jessie scowled in disgust even before he got within arm's reach. She turned away, hoping he would leave. "You ought to find a better partner, Jessie my dear." he said in a smooth, mocking tone.

Jessie broke her metal spoon in half from sheer anger. She wasn't sure what enraged her more, the fact that he suggested she abandon her partner in crime or the fact that he called her "dear". Glaring at him, her eyes almost on fire with rage, she pointed a finger at him. "What...did you just say?" she said slowly through gritted teeth, her voice low and menacing. At seeing this, all the other men backed away.

Seemingly oblivious to her anger, the man replied, "You know what I mean. Credit where credit is due, James does speak rather formally for a common grunt." he said, closing his eyes and raising his chin. As such, he didn't notice Jessie grab a scoop of ice from the bowl on the punch table. "But he's such a lightheaded sissy. I'm sure he drags you down far more than you're willing to admit." he finally opened his eyes to look back at her. He lifted her chin. "And I bet he's so oblivious to the vixen of a partner he has. I bet he doesn't even treat you properly at night. Why, it's no wonder you're so cranky."

His words made Jessie's blood boil. Jessie may have a quick temper, she may be bossy and violent, but she definitely was not disloyal. Hearing this brat of a man insult James was insulting her tenfold. "Let's see if you can save face after your dick shrinks to the size of a marble!" Jessie shouted as she yanked at the man's pants and poured the whole scoop of ice down his underwear. The man's face twisted and contorted in an unnatural way, making Jessie feel a little better. Jessie gripped the front of his tuxedo to get his attention. He squirmed and attempted to get away but failed. "Nobody insults my teammates except me! Do you understand?" she said threateningly. "Do you understand!?" she shouted when he did not answer. He nodded quickly. Jessie let go of him.

The man waddled towards the bathroom like a psyduck, clutching his crotch and whimpering. Unable to contain their laughter, many of the men around her fell to their knees, clutching their chests. Jessie took this opportunity to slip past them and out the door. Sighing, Jessie made her way to her team's room, appreciating the quiet walk down the silent halls. It gave her the opportunity to clear her head and rid herself of the headache that had been building up since the start of the evening.

Reaching her room, Jessie walked in and laid down on her bed, trying to push recent events out of her mind, if only briefly. Her phone on her nightstand suddenly gave a jingle signifying a message. Jessie checked the screen to see it was a message from the network, showing a link to a video. Jessie pressed play and immediately regretted it. "Oh no..."

James was getting the bulk of the unwanted attention from his peers. Men, women and pokémon alike swarmed around him, constantly throwing jokes and insults at him. One woman even poured red wine all over his fancy clothes. Now their insults were leaning towards a sexual nature. What was worse is that he saw one of them recording all of this on his phone.

"Let's see if we can give him a boner." said a man while throwing a pokéball. The pokéball opened to reveal a lopunny. James felt hands on his shoulders and arms. He struggled to get free but was overpowered.

"Here,..." said a voice to his right. "...you're probably gonna need this." The man stuck a condom into his pocket. James felt horrified by the implications and struggled furiously but to no avail. The more he struggled the more people joined to hold him still.

They held him in place while the lopunny's trainer spoke. "Lopunny, use Attract!" he shouted while pointing at James. James tried to avert his eyes but his captors held them open. The lopunny struck a pose and gave a slight wink. Hearts suddenly formed and floated towards James. At the last moment all who were holding him in place jumped out of the way. The hearts hit James dead on.

James waited and watched the lopunny. He felt nothing. James scanned the room, everyone was silent, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. James felt relieved that it didn't work. At least they couldn't tease him about this. "Did it work?" They began to say.

"Obviously it didn't." James said confidently.

"Maybe he can't get it up!" shouted a man. The room suddenly erupted in laughter. James groaned in irritation.

"Maybe it didn't work because people aren't attracted to pokémon!" James shouted.

"Maybe it didn't work because the pipes in the basement are busted!" shouted a woman. James faced her with a scowl.

"I'll bust your pipe!" James snapped, shaking his fist.

"You're going to need a stronger tool for that!" said a different woman. The room only got louder and louder as the laughter continued. Even the trainer's lopunny gestured her ear in a manner that suggested impotence. James couldn't take it any longer. He stomped towards the door and into the hallway, insults and laughter followed him as the man with the phone continued to record. Luckily, they didn't follow him past the first few doors.

As soon as it became silent, James leaned against the wall for a few minutes, trying to settle his nerves. A few moments later he heard a soft patting noise coming closer. He looked down to see Meowth walking past with ropes, knockout gas, pulleys, springs, permanent markers, paint cans and an assortment of other items in his little arms. James raised an eyebrow. "Meowth, what have you got there?" he asked.

Without stopping Meowth replied, "Revenge."

"Oh..." James said, "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to bed." James hoped that whatever Meowth was planning involved some of the people who humiliated him tonight. A few moments later James resumed his walk back to his room. He entered the apartment that joined his and Jessie's room together.

"Is that you, James?" he heard Jessie call from her room.

"Yes. You have a bad time too?" he said, slipping off his shoes.

"Yeah, but at least I got to pour ice down someone's underwear, I think you have it worse." she admitted sympathetically. "Nobody will let you live this down." James began to walk towards her room.

"You mean...?"

"Yep, it's gone viral"

"Dammit!" he shouted as he entered Jessie's room without hesitation, as he often did. "I should have smashed that phone while I had..." James halted as he saw Jessie "...the chance." His last words trailed off to a near whisper.

The moment he laid eyes on Jessie a great surge of warmth spread through his entire body. She was sitting on a stool in front of her mirror, taking out her earrings. Every movement she made suddenly became very vivid to his eyes. The curve of her hips, her bare shoulders, her soft hair. She seemed to glow like a star while the rest of the room faded into darkness. Almost unconsciously, James slowly walked towards her, eyeing her every movement.

"Yes well, hindsight is twenty twenty." she said with a sigh. James noted how beautiful her voice was, silently chastising himself for not noticing before now. "I guess that's the last party we attend for a while." Jessie struggled to undo the clasp of her necklace. James stood behind her now, he reached for the clasp.

"Here, let me help..." he said quietly. Marveling at how delicately her fingers attempted to undo the clasp, how her lovely neck was almost on display for his eyes to see. As he reached up to help her, his fingers lightly brushed the skin of her neck. It was smooth and warm. James wondered what other parts of her body felt like. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these sudden thoughts. He undid her clasp with a swift motion of his thumbs.

"Thanks." she said appreciatively. Jessie set her necklace on the counter next to the flowers that she had already taken out. She sighed as her arms lifted high in a long stretch, the motion made James lose his breath. Completely transfixed, he watched the muscles of her back flex and relax, relating her to a fine piece of carefully sculpted marble. James felt a desperate need to touch her. Without thinking, James set his hands on her back, running his fingers up and down the length of her shoulders.

At first, Jessie flinched in surprise and James suddenly felt his mind clear. A jolt of fear ran through his gut and he braced himself. Nothing came, no anger, no annoyance, no complaints. "If you're going to do that, push a little harder, it feels like you're petting me like I'm a delicate flower." she said in a half-interested tone. It was unexpected but James felt relief and didn't question his good fortune. He did as she requested and silently berated himself for his actions.

"What's happening?" he said quietly. Though not quietly enough.

"I don't know, James." she replied. "We get mocked for our failures and yet nobody else can claim any better. Team Rocket hasn't gotten much farther than it has since we were new recruits. But I suppose since you, Meowth and I try harder and more often than everybody else, we also fail more than everybody else." James felt confused by her reply until he realized she thought he was asking about recent events.

"You've thought about this." James stated simply as he focused on his impromptu massage.

"Yes well, someone has to." Jessie rolled her head forward, exposing more of her neck to him. "Mmmm..." she moaned gratefully as he massaged the muscles of her neck. The sound sent James' body back into overdrive. "That feels good." Her words were almost a whisper. James unconsciously stepped closer to her, his hands moving below her shoulders, listening intently for another moan. When it came he felt electricity move through his body as if he were being shocked by that pikachu they constantly tried to steal. James suddenly felt a tightness in his groin but ignored it. He focused solely on Jessie. Thoughts of leaving no inch of her body untouched filled his mind.

James inched closer to her, he suddenly got a whiff of her scent. James decided that she smelt like jasmine flowers in full bloom, along with the slight salt of skin and a scent that he recognized as being uniquely Jessie. It was a scent he was very familiar with. It was intoxicating. James lowered his hands to her waist and closed the few inches between himself and her. He lowered his face to the nape of her neck. Jessie flinched again.

"James?" she asked, shocked by his actions. James didn't answer. He hardly heard her. Her scent had left him dazed. He encircled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer. Jessie wasn't sure what was happening. James nuzzled his lips down her neck. His hot breath streamed across her skin. The gesture sent a shiver down Jessie's spine, causing her to sigh and close her eyes briefly before snapping back to reality.

Standing, Jessie turned to face James. She was about to demand an explanation when she saw the look in his eyes. They were glazed, heavy and filled with desire. It was a look she had never before, nor expected to see on James' face. "What is the meaning of this!?" she shouted angrily. She raised her hand to hit him upside the head. James caught her hand with a quick motion that shocked Jessie, though he winced at the sudden pain in his hand. Never had James ever displayed quick reflexes like that.

Instead of being afraid, like he usually did, Jessie's outburst resulted in him pressing closer to her. "You're so strong." he whispered reverently, his voice low and thick, like the growl of a houndoom. Before she could speak, James closed the gap between them and embraced her, rubbing her back as he did so. James' body was warm and his hands were so soothing that Jessie nearly forgot about her anger. He nuzzled his face to her neck, taking in her scent. "Jessie..." he sighed. Jessie felt his lips and breath on her pulse, sending a shiver down her spine again.

Jessie gently pushed him away and looked him in the eye. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed, though she wasn't certain if she was anymore.

He only stared back at her. "Jessie..." his soft voice sent another shiver through Jessie. Jessie noticed a strange pink glow in James' eyes that looked heart-shaped. Before she could think on it further, James pulled her into another embrace. This time he buried his hands in her hair. He deftly undid the bun that held up her hair, allowing her magenta locks to fall from between his fingers. James ran his hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Jessie felt her knees shake. She fought to keep her sanity, trying to figure out why he was acting this way and furthermore, why she was letting him touch her like this.

Jessie placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him away again. She allowed him to hold her but she looked back up to his eyes, which held the same glowing heart shapes in them. The hearts looked familiar somehow but she couldn't place it.

James stared back at Jessie with revering eyes, content to take in the details of her face. One hand reached up and cupped her cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled warmly. Jessie blushed furiously, noting how handsome James was when he smiled like that. All of these sudden bouts of affection left Jessie confused. It's almost as if he was in love with her. But that wasn't possible. They had been partners for years and not once did he look at her like this. Sure, they were as close as could well be imagined and they hugged on occasion, usually when they were in danger, but nothing like this.

Plus, if James was in love with her, surely it would have shown before now. Jessie wondered further as she looked into his eyes. Those hearts, those pink glowing lines. She had seen them before. Jessie's eyes widened in shock. She remembered the video of the lopunny that used attract on him. James had said it himself, humans aren't attracted to pokémon, but maybe it still affected him.

"James, I think the lopunny's at..mmh!" Jessie began but was cut off by James's lips meeting hers. It was a short, gentle kiss but it was enough to cloud Jessie's mind, nearly sending her past the point of not caring. James' lips were warm and soft. He pulled back a moment later to stare into Jessie's eyes, which were half lidded and glazed with desire that nearly matched his.

Jessie couldn't tell why he had this affect on her. No other man could do this to her. The thought of anybody else kissing her felt disgusting. Yet with James, it seemed natural. She quickly concluded that it doesn't matter what she and James did, she could count on him and trust that he saw her as more than just a toy to play with.

Jessie was pulled from her musings when James kissed her cheek and pulled her into another embrace. Her eyes widened as she felt something hard press against her inner thigh. James groaned and unconsciously moved his hips against her. She could feel him clearly through his pants. 'He definitely has no trouble getting it up.' she thought immediately. Strangely, the motion excited Jessie more than anything. She was about to throw caution to the wind when suddenly James put his hands on her shoulders and pushed himself away from her.

The motion seemed to be difficult for him. His eyes were sealed shut and he shook his head violently as if he were trying to rid himself of something. "Jessie, I'm sorry, I can't help..." he began, she could tell he was trying to fight whatever he was feeling. "...I'm sorry. I..." Jessie smirked, amused by his actions, but she was grateful for him trying to be polite. "I have to go." He turned to leave but Jessie held his hand.

Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, looking him in the eye again. James searched her eyes frantically, still trying to control himself. "I think..." Jessie began while one hand slid to his hip, then around to one butt cheek. She gave it a playful squeeze and continued "...that both of us could use some stress release tonight." She winked at him. For a moment, James practically drooled lust at her words.

It was true, Jessie had thought of it. Their night had started out terrible, so she saw no reason why they couldn't turn it around. Besides, they were both adults. If this caused confusion and questions in the morning, so be it.

"But...what about...don't you feel...aren't you angry?" James stammered, trying to find the right words.

"I will be if you keep me waiting." Jessie firmly replied as she leaned in to kiss him. It was short but passionate. After she pulled away, James seemed confused, but hopeful. He looked as if he was about to ask another question. "Don't worry about it, just touch me." That broke whatever control James had left. He crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. She buried her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp as he had done to her. James sighed into the kiss. Jessie took the chance to drive her tongue into his mouth. He received her eagerly, exploring her mouth as she did his. Their tongues danced and twirled together, each passing second causing their minds to empty of all thought.

Jessie began to slip off James' clothes, first the outer jacket, then began to open the buttons of his shirt. James responded by slipping his hand up Jessie's exposed thigh, hooking his fingers around her panties, tugging on them playfully. Jessie slipped her hands into his shirt, feeling the solid planes of his chest. James groaned in approval. His hand slipped under her thong to cup a bare cheek, giving it a light squeeze as she had done to him. Jessie gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back. James took the opportunity to kiss and suckle the pulse at her throat, earning moans of pleasure from Jessie.

Each moan was like fuel to his loins, his manhood throbbed painfully, yet he enjoyed the anticipation. Though his pants were becoming very uncomfortable. James set his attention back to Jessie, trying to get her to moan as much as possible. His hand found it's way to the front of her panties. He slid a finger under the lace to touch her heat. He rubbed her lightly, gently teasing her. She was very wet, the knowledge made his manhood throb even more. Jessie groaned, annoyed by his gentle teasing. "Touch me, James." she nearly whined.

James thought it was adorable. He smiled mischievously, "Touch you where?" He said as he barely answered her request, rubbing along the slick seam of her entrance. Though he was teasing her, he truly didn't know where she wanted to be touched. He had never touched a woman before, nor did he believe that first woman would be Jessie.

Jessie guided his fingers down to her entrance while pressing his thumb to the sensitive nub at the top. "There." she said impatiently. James tentatively slid one finger inside. He was amazed at how warm and wet she was, how her core trembled at the slightest touch. James began to move his fingers, mimicking the movements that he would be repeating later. Jessie whimpered and squeaked in pleasure. James could hardly believe the sounds coming from his normally quick tempered teammate.

He slid another finger inside, which made her moan even more. James began a rhythm that seemed to please her the most. Additionally, he began to move his fingers in a circular motion. Jessie responded by lifting her leg to allow him better access. This spurred him on as he began to rub the sensitive nub with his thumb as she instructed before. She let out a loud moan and bucked her hips against his fingers. She began to have trouble standing and gripped his shoulders for support. James stared at Jessie, drinking in every expression of pleasure that she made. The tightness in his pants was becoming too much.

It wasn't long after that when Jessie finally reached her peak. She threw her arms around his neck and moved her hips as close as she could to his hand. Her core throbbed and constricted around his fingers. She coated his hand in her cum, standing still as she came down from her high. He retracted his fingers and brought them out to stare at them for a moment.

Jessie stared open-mouthed at James as he slowly licked his fingers clean. All the while he watched her with hungry eyes. When Jessie found the strength to stand again, James quickly turned his attention to his belt. It was then that Jessie noticed how much harder he had become.

James undid his belt, unzipped his pants, lowered his underpants from within and freed his member from the uncomfortable confinement it was in. He sighed in relief while Jessie stared. She wasn't sure what to expect, but considering how much bigger it was than his fingers, Jessie wondered if it would fit.

Still, his shaft was clean and smooth. She felt her passions begin to re-ignite just from looking at it. For some reason she found it erotic for his member to be poking through his pants like it did. It pulsated with unattended arousal. Feeling brave, Jessie moved her hand between them and gripped the shaft, causing James to groan and bury his face in her neck. He was very hard, very hot and very ready.

Jessie experimented by moving her hands up and down the length of him. James unconsciously moved his hips with the motion. "That feels good." he whispered into her neck. He continued to thrust slowly into her hand as she stroked him. Jessie felt her mind fill with ideas on how return the pleasure that he had given her. She gripped him with both hands, earning a sharp buck of his hips. Jessie began to kneel down to the floor. James watched her intently, hopeful for what she might do.

After a few languid strokes, Jessie leaned in and began to tease him with one long lick of her tongue. James nearly growled in anticipation. Having gotten the reaction she wanted, Jessie spent a few moments circling the tip with her tongue before taking the head into her mouth. "Oh, Jess, that feels..." he whispered, unable to complete the sentence.

Jessie picked up the pace, sucking a little harder. James was just as vocal about his pleasure as she was, moaning insistently. His hips thrust in rhythm with her mouth and tongue. Jessie gripped the base of his shaft with one hand while the other tugged his pants and underwear off of his legs. James threaded his fingers through her hair, whispering her name repeatedly.

Soon his hips began to thrust erratically and he tried desperately not to gag her. "Jessie...I can't...I'm gonna...ahh!" His shaft began to pulsate violently within her mouth. She pulled away and gripped him with her hand, stroking him to his peak. James closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he came hard and heavy, thick strings of cum shot from the tip onto the floor. The sight aroused Jessie even more. She licked the remnants of his orgasm from the tip before standing up again. He met her with a kiss, showing his gratitude.

Jessie slipped her hands under his opened dress shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, leaving him completely naked. Jessie took a moment to admire him. She had never truly noticed how fit and healthy he was. It seemed unfair that she hadn't noticed it until now. "You're so much sexier than I thought, James." she said, earning a smile from him. She continued, "Your uniform doesn't do you justice."

The hearts in his eyes glowed brighter as he began to unzip her dress. "Well, nothing can contain your beauty, so I suppose you're used to it." he replied. His response made her blush. James had never been this flattering.

"Well, hello Prince Charming. What did you do with James?" she joked. James' only reply was to slip her dress down, exposing her breasts to his eyes. Jessie suddenly felt very vulnerable.

James noticed her shudder in discomfort. His face softened and he smiled warmly at her. "Don't feel shy." he said to her as he gently stroked her cheek. Jessie looked into his eyes. "You should feel nothing but pride. I know my Jessie would never feel anything else." he stated confidently. The reminder made Jessie smile.

Jessie lifted her chin in renewed confidence. A coy grin spread across her lips. She took two steps back. When James tried to follow her she stopped him. "I think you'll want to stand back for this, James. You won't be able to see all of me if you're too close." At her words, James raised an eyebrow curiously and obeyed. Jessie took another step back, pushing her dress down further until it fell from her body and pooled at her ankles, leaving her nearly bare except for her small pink thong, embroidered with black lace.

James watched her every movement with admiration and hunger. She stepped back a few more times, freeing her ankles from the dress entirely. Glancing down, Jessie saw that James was already becoming hard again. Then she looked to his eyes, seeing his mouth slightly agape. She wondered if she could make his jaw drop to the floor, which gave her an idea.

Jessie began by tilting her head to the side, closed her eyes and moving her hands to her chest. She splayed her fingers and slowly traced her hands down in between her full breasts, letting a soft moan escape her lips. She opened her eyes and eyed him through thick lashes as her fingers slid under her breasts, slowly lifting them up before allowing her palms to smoothly glide over each mound. Her hands continued down the sides of her body until they reached her hips.

Jessie lightly bit her lower lip and smoothed one hand down a thigh. As she brought her hand back up, the other went down her other thigh. She continued this pattern, swaying her hips in time with her hands. After a few moments of this she hooked both thumbs under her panties, stretching them outward. She continued to massage her thighs, the edges of her panties sliding up and down with her hands.

Jessie began to turn her body, still with her thumbs hooked under the lace. As she turned her back to James she slowly swayed her hips from side to side, flipping her hair and letting her hands alternately skim over her smooth ass and up again, pulling her panties down and up as she had done before. Jessie pulled at the waistband of her thong and let go, causing them to let out a soft snap as they returned to her body. She finally turned to face James again. She raised her chin and spread her arms proudly, signaling the end of her little show.

The look on James' face nearly made Jessie laugh. His jaw couldn't be any farther down than it was. His eyes were wide, scanning Jessie up and down. It took all of his self control not to drool. James tried to say something but nothing came out. His jaw only opened and closed like a magikarp. He was so transfixed that he barely noticed her walking towards him. Jessie pressed two fingers under his chin, closing his mouth for him. She reached for his now full erection and gave it a single stroke, bringing him back to reality.

"Come on, James." she said insistently, an evil grin gracing her lips. "What are you waiting for?" Walking past him she made a beeline for her bed. James began to follow her, then stopped and looked back at his pants. He picked them up and fumbled around in the pockets, locating the condom that one of the other grunts had given him during their prank. When he turned towards the bed, Jessie was already sitting on the edge of the mattress, leaning back on her hands with her legs crossed. James eagerly joined her.

James towered over Jessie, putting a hand on her cheek and leaned in for a desperate kiss. He urged her to move further up the bed. She complied, never breaking the kiss. The heat coursing through James' body was now like an inferno. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. When they finally reached the pillows, Jessie relaxed onto them while James set the condom down on her nightstand before letting his hands explore her body.

He started with her breasts, circling them with his hands. He couldn't believe how soft they were. James generously massaged each large mound, teasing her nipples until they stood firm, causing Jessie to gasp and moan into their kiss. He broke the kiss and began to suckle and nip at her neck, eliciting more sensual sounds from her. Each sound she made fed his desire, yet he wanted more. He continued moving down Jessie's body, planting kisses along the way, until he settled his mouth over one breast.

He circled the hardened nipple with his tongue before placing his mouth around it, suckling it greedily. "James!" she nearly shouted as her hands darted to the back of his head, holding him in place. Hearing his name on her lips caused his cock to throb violently, but he suppressed his desires for now. He wasn't done with her yet. After a time he switched to her other breast, giving it the same amount of attention before moving on.

James moved down even further, his hands and mouth never leaving her body. When he came to her panties he felt happy that she had left them on for him to take off. James began to kiss Jessie's outer thigh. She groaned impatiently. Jessie opened her legs wide, displaying her most intimate area for him to see, which was only lightly covered by that thin piece of pink fabric. The fabric was wet with her arousal. Jessie's wanton behavior nearly made James lose it.

James began placing kisses on her inner thigh, going higher until he reached the thin cloth of her panties. He kissed her heat through the fabric, causing Jessie to moan, whether it was from annoyance or pleasure he couldn't tell. In response, James pulled the fabric to the side and gave her entrance several long, firm licks. Jessie yelped in pleasure. "Do that again." she demanded.

James complied eagerly. Jessie was so hot, so wet and so delicious. James wanted more. He stopped, causing Jessie to groan, but she said nothing as he hooked his fingers on one side of her panties while he gripped the other end with his teeth. He stared up at her with the most heated, lust-filled expression she had ever seen. It made her wonder what her face looked like.

Jessie raised her legs to help him with her panties. James tossed them across the room and pushed her legs apart once more. He eagerly returned to his earlier position. He wasted no time teasing her. He licked, kissed and sucked at the most sensitive spot he could reach. Sliding his hands under her hips he lifted her slightly for better access. Jessie could only thread her fingers through his hair, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Suddenly, James stopped. Jessie looked at him as he began to crawl back up to her. She caught a glimpse of his erection, which twitched and throbbed at the slightest movement. Jessie gripped his shaft, the action made James hiss in pleasure and he thrust into her hand. He gently pulled her hand away and looked into her eyes. Though he searched her eyes, he wasn't sure what for. But they were beautiful. Jessie was beautiful. His best friend, his teammate, his partner in crime. _His._ 'Mine', he thought. "Mine." he whispered fervently.

At hearing this, Jessie paused. She looked into James' eyes for a moment. Jessie gripped his shoulders and moved to swap their positions. James watched her every move. Jessie leaned down to kiss him, pressing her body against his. She straddled his waist, pushing herself as close to him as possible. Her core brushed against his hard erection. James moaned loudly at the contact. Breaking the kiss, she leaned close to his ear and whispered "Mine." His eyes widened at her words. He gripped her hips, desperately trying to tell her he was done waiting.

Jessie continued to grind against his cock as she reached for the condom on her nightstand. A few more rolls of her hips and she leaned back to open the wrapper. Holding the unwrapped condom, Jessie wasn't sure how to put it on. She positioned it over his tip and struggled to pull it down. "I think it goes on the other way." James suggested. Jessie flipped the condom and it unrolled neatly. She threw the wrapper away and positioned herself above him.

James gripped her hips, helping her guide herself onto him. The tip finally in, she tested the girth before moving on, gasping and groaning as she got used to him inside her. She began to lose patience and decided to go down all the way with one single motion. A sharp spike of pain ran through her core for a split second. The pain subsided a little but it still felt uncomfortable. For James, it was all pleasure. She was so tight and warm, he had to fight the urge to thrust up into her, the look of discomfort on her face being the only thing keeping him from doing so.

"Jessie?" he questioned. She looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

In response she leaned down to kiss him. "I'm fine, just give me a minute." She didn't come this far to back out now. After a few minutes the pain subsided into a dull ache. Jessie rolled her hips, testing it. James hissed beneath her in pleasure. It didn't hurt as much as before, it almost felt good. She tried again, this time it was far more pleasure than pain. Jessie moaned as James gripped her hips tighter, urging her to move.

"Jessie, please." he begged. Jessie began rolling her hips at a steady pace. James met her hips with his every time. They found a rhythm and soon were moaning uncontrollably. Each thrust sent shock waves of pleasure through their bodies. James stared at Jessie as she moved above him, deciding that he liked the view. Her breasts bounced along with her. James let one hand fondle a breast while Jessie massaged the other. She stared into his eyes hungrily, her moans getting louder as she picked up the pace.

Jessie watched James' face as she rolled her hips. She began to roll them in a circular motion, which made James throw his head back, groaning loudly. "Dammit, Jess, that feels good!" he moaned loudly. At hearing him, Jessie rode him as fast as her hips would allow her. The heat was burning her from the inside out, but she couldn't stop. She panted and moaned above him, feeling a strong coiling in her lower region.

James fought hard to hold himself in. Focusing on Jessie's face helped, but he knew he wouldn't last forever. A thin layer of sweat coated their bodies. James could tell that Jessie was getting a little tired. He wanted her full attention as she reached her peak. Gripping her hips, he willed her to stop for a moment before flipping her without pulling out. Jessie opened her legs for him as wide as she could.

James wasted no time and thrust into her hard and fast, earning loud moans from her. He shifted his hips several different ways, hoping to find a spot that would make her scream in pleasure. It didn't take long, he hit a spot just right within her core. She arched her hips up to him. "Oh shit! Right there!" she moaned into his neck. He continued hitting that one spot, the more he did the more she moaned. "Yes, right there! Right there! Don't stop!" she whispered wantonly.

The more James thrust the tighter she gripped him, he nearly lost it. "Jess..." he panted, pressing his forehead to hers. "You're getting tighter!" Gritting his teeth, his thrusts became erratic and uneven. "I can't..." Jessie gave him an intense look.

"Don't stop!" she demanded. "It's okay, I'm close, don't stop." Her words came in halting, panting breaths. They spurred him on. James made sure to thrust into her most sensitive spot and she began to moan uncontrollably. Her core tightened around him furiously, he couldn't fight it any longer.

"Jessie, I'm...gonna cum." he said desperately, shaking his head slightly. James watched Jessie moan in response. She gave him a small kiss, urging him to continue. James felt his groin tighten. "I'm cumming!" he grunted as he felt her tighten around him once more, falling over the edge with him. Their moans filled the room. Her core gripped him forcefully, drawing out his orgasm even more. James thrust several more times, trying to prolong their ecstasy. When he finally stopped, Jessie's body still pulsated around his shaft, trying to draw more from him.

Jessie laid her head back into her pillow. James joined her, laying his head on her chest. Both of them were completely spent and exhausted. After catching their breath, James found the energy to pull out of her. Jessie took the moment to flip a switch next to her bed that turned off the lights. James pulled off the condom and tossed it away before rejoining Jessie. His arms snaked around her shoulders, pulling her to him. Reaching for the comforter, James covered them both. He kissed her forehead gently. "Jessie." he whispered. It didn't take long before sleep overcame him.

Jessie remained awake for a moment longer, listening to his heartbeat. Wondering if he would regret all of this tomorrow. However, she was too tired to think about it. Soon, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Jessie woke before James did, nearly forgetting he was there. She was about to stretch when she noticed his solid body in front of her, naked as the day he was born. It wasn't an unwelcome sight. Jessie admitted to herself that James looked peaceful, almost child-like as he slept. Moving her legs a little, she felt a soreness in her groin. It would have felt good if it wasn't a reminder of the very awkward situation that was likely to happen at any minute. Just as Jessie was trying to figure out the best way to handle this, James began to stir.

He yawned, seemingly unaware of her presence. Suddenly he embraced her lazily and spoke. "Mommy, I want pancakes with raspberry sauce for breakfast." Jessie wasn't sure whether to laugh at him or hit him. Instead she cleared her throat. It got his attention. He opened his eyes and finally noticed her. Rubbing one eye, he looked at her in confusion. "Jessie?" he asked. "What are you doing in my bed?" he asked, still half asleep.

"We're not in your bed, James." she stated simply. The statement confused him more. He propped himself on his elbow and looked around. After moving a bit he froze. James quickly pulled the covers up and peaked underneath.

"I'm not wearing pants." he said, now fully awake.

"Nope." Jessie said, leaning her head on her fist.

"You're not wearing pants." he said, sounding more panicked.

"Nope."

"Did we do something?" He sat up, his panic growing with every word.

"James."

"What happened to me!?" James began to pull at his hair frantically.

"James." Jessie sat up, covering herself with the blanket.

"Does this mean something bad!?"

"James!" Jessie rubbed her temple in frustration.

"Why are we naked!?"

"JAMES!" This time she slapped him, bearing her teeth in a scowl. James rubbed the spot where she slapped him, eyeing her fearfully. Her expression softened. Jessie sighed. "Calm down. I knew we would have to talk about this but don't lose your mind over it." Jessie reached for her phone. "Now, do you remember what happened last night?"

James looked away, thinking. As the seconds passed, James's face contorted with several expressions of fear, shame, nervousness, guilt, frustration, and anger. A minute later he rested his face on his knees, groaning. Jessie took that as a sign that he remembered everything. "I'm so sorry for my behavior, Jessie."

"Oh, don't apologize." she said flatly, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not like I tried to stop you." At her words James looked at her in shock. It was then that Jessie realized what she said. A deep red blush crept over her face. She covered her face with her hand.

James stared back at his knees. "Yes, but why now of all times. What came over me?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" she held her phone up to him, pressing play on the video, showing him the prank that was played on him. James seemed even more confused.

"But there were plenty of other women in that room and I didn't feel anything at all." His statement made Jessie blush even more, her eyes widened at his words. "Yes, now do you understand why I'm confused?" Jessie only nodded. "What does this mean for us, Jess?"

Jessie lazily leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "I don't know James." she replied. "This is all very new to me too." James blushed at first but wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers. As strange as the situation was, James still had no qualms about embracing Jessie as he had done many times in the past.

"You don't think this will make things too awkward?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think that it would cause a rift between us. Would we still be partners after what happened? Will we eventually drift apart?" At his words, Jessie straitened and looked James in the eye, a small scowl on her face.

"Of course not!" she said vehemently, catching James off guard. "James, do you really believe that after all we've been through together that one night of sex would be enough to tear our team apart!?" she asked, glaring at him.

"No." James answered after a moment of thought.

"That's right, you know why?" she held up her hand and counted on her fingers for reference. "We've trekked across the harshest environments known to man! We were there when the world was about to be destroyed many times over! We even helped save it once or twice!" With each point Jessie made, James began to smile.

Jessie continued. "We've been electrocuted, burned, frozen, paralyzed, put to sleep, sometimes all at once! And don't get me started on how many times we've been blown into lower orbit!" That got a chuckle from James. "And all this because we try time and time again to steal that one tiny pikachu from those annoying brats and despite each time we've blasted off..." she began poking a finger into his chest in time with her words "...we keep coming right back! Nothing short of death itself would be enough to tear us apart!" she stated finally, looking James in the eye.

James's smile widened. "You know, maybe there _is_ a reason I felt something the moment I saw you last night." Jessie knew he was trying to make a lighthearted joke about it, but his words still made her blush. James's cheeks reddened as well once he realized what he had said. He averted his eyes in embarrassment.

Jessie sighed again, leaning back onto his shoulder. "I don't know what the reasons are James. But I know that it's not going to change the fact that we're still a team." Jessie wrapped her hand around his reassuringly, she gripped his fist tightly and gave it a shake. "We have time to figure this out. In the meantime, we're still Team Rocket. You and Meowth are my partners in crime, forever." She looked back at him and smiled confidently. "I can't imagine stealing pokémon without you."

James felt touched by her words. All of his worries left him. He smiled, gripped her hand that was over his and gave it a strong shake as she had done. "Neither can I, Jess. Thanks." His smile faltered a bit after a moment.

"Something wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Well..." James began, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "do you think that since we've, you know," James blushed, "do you think after what happened we will begin to have naughty thoughts of each other or act inappropriately?"

Jessie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh come on, James, I doubt we're the only ones who have done this. We're both adults. We can do what we want, when we want."

"Really? You don't mind at all?"

"Well, I mean, let's face it, it sure made our night exponentially better, didn't it?" James nodded in agreement.

"You really don't mind sleeping with me? It doesn't make you angry? I've seen what you do to men who flirt with you."

"It's okay if it's you, James. Anybody else would regret it." Jessie said flatly, but it made James happy nonetheless.

"Aww, that's actually really sweet." he said, smiling.

"Don't get sappy on me, James." she said, hitting him in the face with a pillow. James laughed. Jessie began to stretch her arms high, the motion caused the blanket to fall, leaving her breasts exposed for James to see. He stopped laughing and stared for a moment.

When Jessie met his eye he looked away shyly. Jessie chuckled at him, though she still had a light blush on her cheeks. "James, I know I said we can do what we want, when we want but I think we should wait to do this later. Meowth could walk in at any moment."

"Good point." James replied quickly. They both began to scoot themselves out of bed. James walked to his room to find a fresh change of clothes.

"Where is Meowth anyway?" Jessie called out.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night in the hallway." James replied, pulling on his underwear.

"What was he doing?"

"Carrying a bunch of stuff. He said he was going to get revenge." As if to answer their curiosity, they suddenly heard a lot of screams from people and pokémon alike. Jessie and James froze for a moment, then rushed to get their clothes on. Just as they were about to run out the door to find Meowth, their phones chimed. Jessie saw that it was another video.

It was the room where the party had been. All of the men, women and pokémon were screaming in shock. The men and women had their clothes ripped to shreds, showing their underwear for all eyes to see. Some had no clothes on at all. The pokémon had marks and squiggles all over their faces. Some were even painted completely different colors. The worst they saw was a raticate painted green with pink polka dots. They heard a familiar laugh come from whoever was recording the video.

"Meowth?" they both said at once. As everybody began to stand up, naked people were trying to grab rugs, drapes, plates, cups, anything to cover themselves up. Others began to walk around, demanding to know who did this. But this had only begun to set off several booby traps laid around the room. Several people and pokémon had shovels, planks and brooms hit them square in the ass. Some people were left dangling by snares from the ceiling. With every booby trap set off, Meowth laughed harder and harder. Jessie and James were clutching their chests at this point.

The final trick Meowth had laid for them were the giant buckets of marbles that spilled out over the floor. There were so many of them that nobody could stand or walk. They constantly tripped over the marbles and each other. Suddenly a doughnut entered the video, followed by a whisper "Thanks for the food."

Just before the video ended they saw a glimpse of several large wagons that were linked together, carrying mounds of neatly stacked food. Jessie and James looked at each other. "Where is he going with all of that food?" James asked. Their apartment door flew open, revealing Meowth, slowly pulling his haul.

"Breakfast is served!" he announced. Jessie and James cheered, then rushed to help him. "I see you twos saw my work of art." He said, pointing at the phones in their hands.

"It was a masterpiece, Meowth." James praised.

"Yeah, even I'm impressed." Jessie admitted. James poured some punch into three glasses, handing one to each of them.

"A toast to Meowth." he said, raising his glass. "Whom we thank for this bountiful feast. He is undoubtedly the king of crime today." All three of them clinked their glasses together.

"Aww, thanks guys. I wish I had a crown to wear."

"Well, I don't have a crown." Jessie said as she walked into her room. She returned with a ruby studded silver tiara. "But I do have this." She placed the crown carefully atop Meowth's head. Jessie handed him a mirror. Meowth took it, admiring his reflection.

"Where'd you get that, Jessie?" James asked.

"When I stole my jewelry for the party, I picked up that tiara too. But then I decided that the morning glories looked better in my hair." She said with feigned modesty.

"I like it." Meowth said, grabbing a plate of shrimp. "It's a shame you twos went to bed while I had all the fun." At his words, Jessie and James froze and looked at each other, blushing.

"Yeah." Jessie said, trying hard to sound convincing. "That'll teach us."

"We should learn from Meowth's example." James said, nervously taking a bite of steak.

Meowth tossed a shrimp into his mouth. "Well, I guess I can understand. Especially after what they did to James. It's a good thing Attract doesn't work on humans, eh James?" James nearly choked on his food.

"Right!" Jessie piped up awkwardly. "Thank goodness for that." Jessie smiled uncharacteristically.

"Well at least we got the last laugh. Now start stuffin' your faces, I didn't steal this food to see it go to waste." said Meowth, oblivious to his teammate's embarrassment. Jessie and James eagerly complied.


End file.
